russmarrs2_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200215-history
The Rise of Sqeegee 3
The Rise of Sqeegee 3: Weegee vs. Sqeegee is the 5th episode in The Rise of Sqeegee series. Summary The episode starts with a fish demolishing Sqeegee's house. Weegee and Malleo walk up to Sqeegee's house and Weegee gets his foot stuck on SpongeBob's face and then (offscreen) SpongeBob turns into Spongee. The screen then cuts to Xuigee on an island. A purple fish who hates Xuigee tries to kill Xuigee but Xuigee kills the fish when he summons The King. Xuigee then jumps into the water and the screen cuts to Sqeegee inside of his favorite restaurant, the Chum Bucket. The screen then cuts to Xuigee jumping into the Pacific Ocean, which his rival Xeegee happens to sense. Xeegee then teleports to face him. Meanwhile, Sqeegee encounters Suteegee and confuses him with Weegee, as he had never seen a Fakegee before and Suteegee looked very similar to Weegee at the time. Sqeegee and Suteegee fought for a few minutes, but Suteegee proved to be too strong for Sqeegee. Xeegee then arrives at Xuigee's destination and they start fighting. Xeegee summons his spaghetti and then Xuigee summons The King again. Then, they both blast each other and Spongee ends up interrupting the fight. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs runs into Sqeegee and Sqeegee uses the Sqeegee Stare on him. Suteegee then faces Sqeegee again, prompting Sqeegee to use the Sqeegee Stare on him, but Suteegee's cousin Muneegee saves him from Sqeegee's stare. They fight until Muneegee kicks Sqeegee near Weegee. He is about to use the Sqeegee Stare on Weegee but Weegee punches him in the nuts, stopping him. They fight until Sqeegee turns into Super Sqeegee, scaring Weegee and causing him to retreat. Super Sqeegee soon uses the Super Sqeegee Stare on Sandy. Meanwhile, Xuigee punches Spongee, reverting him back into SpongeBob and causing SpongeBob to flee. Super Sqeegee then teleports to them and initiates a big brawl. Xuigee and Xeegee, even when combined, prove too weak to deal with this new powerful Sqeegee form, however, Weegee then teleports there in hopes of outnumbering Super Sqeegee. Super Sqeegee makes it night and once he realizes he is outnumbered, he almost finishes the two Fakegees and Weegee by creating a gigantic meteor but Weegee knocks Super Sqeegee into his own meteor, causing Super Sqeegee to transform into a state of being half-Sqeegee half-Super Sqeegee. Weegee then finishes Sqeegee with a Falcon Punch. During the credits, Suteegee discovers that Muneegee is his cousin. In an after-credits scene, Sqeegee is resurrected and goes into hiding, to eventually make his return in The Rise of Sqeegee 4. The Rise of Weegee "Weegee" travels back in time to this episode in the third episode of The Rise of Weegee. Upon doing so, he immediately targets Sqeegee, whom he sees as a threat. After that, he intends on killing Weegee so that time doesn't correct itself and send him back to the present (due to two Weegees being present in the same time period), but Sqeegee surprises him using the afterimage technique, revealing Sqeegee was never even killed. Weegee and Sqeegee offer to team up because "Weegee" is stronger than both of them in his Rose Angel form and that he would not offer either of them mercy. At first, they do well against "Weegee" until the battle takes into space. From there, "Weegee" gets the upper hand, until Sqeegee turns into Super Sqeegee, overpowering "Weegee". "Weegee" decides to continue his search for the Twilight Remote instead of wasting his time fighting them again, and that was the last that was seen of ROS3 in that episode. While the fourth episode also takes place around the time of this and The Rise of Sqeegee 4, the events do not coincide with the events of this episode or ROS4 in any manner. Characters *Sqeegee *A purple fish who demolished Squidward's house (debut, brief cameo) *Weegee *Malleo (cameo) *SpongeBob *Spongee (debut) *Xuigee (debut) *A purple fish who hates Xuigee (debut) *Xeegee (debut) *King Harkinian (debut) *Suteegee (debut) *Muneegee (debut) *Super Sqeegee (debut) *Sandy (debut) Chronology *Previous: The Rise of Sqeegee 2 *Next: The Rise of Sqeegee 4 Category:Episodes Category:The Rise of Sqeegee Series